elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Mysticism - Unfathomable Voyage
Mysticism - Unfathomable Voyage Treść Oryginał= Mysticism: Unfathomable Voyage by Tetronius Lor Mysticism is the school of magic least understood by the magical community, most difficult to explain to novices mages. The spells effects commonly ascribed to the School of Mysticism are as wildly disparate as Soul Trap -- the creation of a cell for a victim's spirit after death -- to Silence -- the extinction of sound. But these effects are simply that: effects. The sorcery behind them is veiled in a mystery that may go back to the oldest civilizations of Tamriel, and beyond. The Psijics of the Order of Artaeum's term for Mysticism is the Old Way. The phrase becomes bogged in a semantic quagmire, because the Old Way also refers to the religion and customs of the Psijics which may, or may not, be part of the magic of Mysticism. There are few mages who devote their lives to the study of Mysticism. The other schools are far more predictable and fathomable. Mysticism seems to derive its power from its cunundrums and paradoxes; the act of experimentation, no matter how objectively implemented, can influence the magicka by its very existance. Thus, the Mystic mage must regulate himself to findingconsistant patterns in an imbroglio of energy. In the time it takes him to find a source with a consistant trigger and result, his peers researching in other schools may have researched and documented dozens of new spells and effects. The Mystic mage is a patient and uncompetitve scholar. For centuries, mostly during the Second Era, scholarly journals publishes theory after theory about the aspect or aspects of magicka that we call Mysticism. In the tradition of the Mages Guild to find answers to all things, respected researchers suggested the energy source as coming from Aetherius or the Daedra themselves to explain the seemingly random patterns of Mysticism; some ventured to guess that Mysticism comes from unused elements of successfully or unsuccessfully cast spells; discussion with the Order of Artaeum after its reappearance has led some scholars to postulate that Mysticism is more spiritual in nature, either the intellect or emotion of the believer influences the energy pattern and flow. None of these explanations is truly satisfactory. For the beginning student of Mysticism, it is best to simple learn the patterns distinguished in the maelstrom in the centuries past. The more patterns are found, the clearer the remaining ones become. Until, of course, they change. And then the journey begins anew. |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Mistycyzm: Niepojęta droga Tetronius Lor Mistycyzm jest szkołą magiczną najsłabiej rozumianą przez społeczność magów, najtrudniejszą do wyjaśnienia początkującym czarodziejom. Efekty zaklęć przypisywanych szkole mistycyzmu są dziko niepodobne do siebie nawzajem: poczynając od Pułapki na Duszę, czyli stworzenia celi na ducha ofiary po jej śmierci, a kończąc na Wyciszeniu- wymarciu odgłosów. Jednak te efekty są niczym więcej niż właśnie efektami jedynie. Sztuka czarodziejska, która je wywołuje, wywodzi się prawdopodobnie z najstarszej cywilizacji Tamriel, lub jeszcze dawniej. Psijiców Zakonu z Artaeum terminem na Mistycyzm jest Prastara Droga. Jest ona jednak powodem wielu sporów naukowych, jako że odnosi się także do religii i zwyczajów Psijików, które czasami są, a czasami nie są związane z Mistycyzmem. Niewielu magów poświęca się w zupełności studiom nad Mistycyzmem. Inne szkoły są znacznie bardziej przewidywalne i pojmowalne. Mistycyzm czerpie siłę z zagadek i paradoksów. Sam akt eksperymentowania, choćby nie wiem jak obiektywnie prowadzony, przez samo swe istnienie wywiera wpływ na magię. Mistycy muszą w związku z tym ograniczyć się do poszukiwania stałych wzorów w ciągle zmieniającym się wirze energii. Czas potrzebny na znalezienie zaklęcia, które daje się zawsze wywołać w ten sam sposób i ma zawsze taki sam efekt, wystarcza uczonym badającym inne szkoły na opracowanie i udokumentowanie dziesiątek nowych zaklęć. Mistyk jest zatem być nader cierpliwy i nieskłonny do współzawodnictwa. Przez całe stulecia, zwłaszcza w czasach Drugiej Ery, uczone czasopisma publikowały wiele teorii dotyczących aspektów magii, które nazywamy Mistycyzmem. Zgodnie z tradycją Gildii Magów (to jest zgodnie z paradygmatem, iż należy odnaleźć odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania), szacowni uczeni sugerowali, że źródłem energii był Sam Aetherius lub też, iż były nim daedra — żadna jednak z tych teorii nie wyjaśnia pozornie przypadkowych konfiguracji Mistycyzmu. Niektórzy sugerowali nawet, iż Mistycyzm powstał z niewykorzystanych elementów nieudanych (a nawet i udanych) zaklęć rzuconych w przeszłości. Dyskusje prowadzone w Zakonie z Artaeum po ponownym się jej pojawieniu doprowadziły niektórych uczonych do postulatu, jakoby Mistycyzm był z natury bardziej duchowy, albo intelekt lub stan emocjonalny czarodzieja wystarczały, by wywrzeć wpływ na wzór i przepływ energii. Żadne z tych wyjaśnień nie jest satysfakcjonujące. Początkujący uczniowie powinni po prostu wyuczyć się wzorów rozpoznawanych od wieków. Im będzie ich więcej, tym jaśniejsze okażą się pozostałe. Aż do chwili, rzecz jasna, gdy ulegną one zmianie. Wtedy zaś podróż rozpoczyna się na nowo. Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki